Dysfunctional
by Luthien's-Dream
Summary: ‘Because you’re James Potter! You’re… dysfunctional!’ Lily refuses to have anything to do with James Potter; fair enough considering he doesn’t even know her name after five years. But James has other plans that don’t exactly coincide.
1. Chapter 1

**Dysfunctional**

**Summary:** 'Because you're James Potter! You're… dysfunctional!' Lily refuses to have anything to do with James Potter; fair enough considering he doesn't even know her name after five years. But James has other plans that don't exactly coincide… _Not completely cannon (but __NOT__ AU)_

**Beta: **A big thank you goes to my beta: Raven Calling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of this.. apart from a few extra characters and the plotline

**Chapter 1**

Lily sat in 'The Tree'; book in one hand, a packet of gummy bears in the other. Her curly red hair was tied back in a bun away from her face which was infested with freckles, brought out more than usual due to the summer sunshine.

"Pass us a gummy bear."

That was Will, Lily's best friend since they had first met when they had both been eleven.

_It had been a cold autumn day with the trees all around standing naked and bare. _

_Will had seen the small girl huddled underneath the tree, knees pulled tight to her chest, her red hair spilling over her face. He had sat down next to her._

"_You're crying." He had stated. Lily had looked up sharply, noticing him sitting there, she had quickly wiped a sleeve across her eyes._

"_I'm not."_

"_Well, you were." They had sat there for a few minutes in silence, broken occasionally by a stifled sob from Lily. "Why?"_

"_I don't like it here." She had stated simply._

"_I wouldn't if I was you either. You must be freezing without a coat on." with that he had taken off his own coat and wrapped it around Lily's shoulders. That's better. Now are you gonna explain or am I gonna have to force you to?"_

_That had caused Lily to give a small smile before explaining to the boy that she'd just moved there and she'd had to leave all her old friends behind and she was scared that she wouldn't make any new friends in her new school however excited she was to be going there._

_The boy had just smiled and said, "Well, you have one friend here at least."_

_Lily had smiled then for the first time since she'd moved into her new house. _

"_Race you to the top."_

_Before Lily could ask to the top of where, the boy had started to climb the tree. Lily knew from that moment that her mother would disapprove of her new friend. For a start he was a boy; her mother thought she should be making friends with girls. Then there was the fact that he was climbing the tree; he obviously didn't care about keeping his clothes clean. And if her mother saw what he was wearing! She'd flip her lid! _

_But for once Lily didn't care what her mother thought. She hitched up her primrose yellow dress and started to climb._

_By the time she'd got to the top he'd had been sat on a branch for several minutes and her hands and knees were covered in cuts._

"_What's your name?" she'd asked._

"_Will." he'd answered, "And you're Lily right?"_

"_How do you know that?" she'd asked amazed._

"_Because I'm betting that woman over there calling your name is your mother." Lily gasped in surprise and started to climb back down the tree in a hurry. "Wait!" Will had called out as she'd run towards her mother, "I'll see you again right? What are you doing tomorrow? We could hang out if you like?"_

"_Sure." Lily had grinned, letting the smile take over her face._

_Suddenly she found that life here in London didn't seem too bad._

Lily had met up with Will almost every day until she'd first gone to Hogwarts that summer. Of course, she hadn't told him that was where she was going; she'd never told him anything about her secret life as a witch.

And that was the way it had been ever since. Whenever Lily was at home during the holidays she met up with Will as often as possible. It seemed that neither of them could stand being shut in with their families for long and as well as that they had lots more in common.

"Catch." Lily chucked a sweet down to Will who promptly shoved it into his mouth.

"You know, this summer has flown by." Will commented.

"You're telling me. Everything's been a blur what with Petunia's wedding and all, everything at home's been mad. But now, with that over it all seems just a tad too quiet."

"I suppose that's one good thing about school, something's always happening."

"I can't believe it's only two days until term starts again." Lily thought of all the equipment she still had to buy from Diagon Alley.

"You'll write to me won't you? It gets so lonely here sometimes without you."

"Awww, ickle William gets lonely without me." Lily cooed.

"Shut up." Will retorted getting offended at the use of his full name; he reached up and snatched the packet of Gummy Bears from Lily.

"Hey!" Lily protested.

Will's army issue boots thudded as he jumped to the ground, waving the packet teasingly in the air. Lily hopped down after him, jumping up and down trying to snatch the packet out of his hands.

"Give it back!"

"Make me." Will danced away from Lily.

She jumped on his back causing him to off balance and almost fall over, he tried to shake her off but she merely ran her hand through his carefully waxed hair, messing it up.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give them back! Just lay off the hair will you." He handed the packet of gummy bears over and Lily dropped from his back.

"Thank you." Lily smiled and popped a gummy bear into her mouth.

Suddenly Will lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. Pinning her free arm to her side he reached over for the one holding the packet of sweets, reaching over her, squashing her on the ground. Lily squealed and squirmed underneath him. Stretching across her Will plucked the sweets out of Lily's hand and placed one in his own mouth in a gesture of victory.

"You," Lily shouted, prodding him in the chest. "are mean. Now get off of me!" She struggled underneath him to get free as he just laughed, showing superior strength and keeping her trapped underneath him.

Lily stopped her struggling when she realised that it was rather pointless and wasn't helping her. She looked up at Will who was sat straddling her, arms folded and smirk plastered across his face.

She scowled at him. "You know this is a rather compromising position we're in, I'd hate to think what any passers-by would think…"

"Now you're giving me ideas." He smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his warm hand. Lily pulled her head away. "Aw, you spoil all my fun Lils!" He complained but stood off her all the same and helped her up.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Boys. They're only ever after one thing."

"And don't you know it." Will grinned cheekily. Lily hit him.

"If you are going to be like that then I'm leaving." She turned to walk away.

"Aw, don't Lils, you know I didn't mean it." He pulled his puppy dog face, the one that Lily couldn't resist even when its effect was ruined by the spike protruding from his one pierced ear.

"I have to go anyway; I promised mum that I'd help Petunia write wedding thank-yous, I'm already late." Lily made a face at the thought of having to spend more time than necessary with her sister.

"I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

Lily shook her head sadly, "I have to go shopping for school supplies."

"What! But that means this is the last time I'll see you until Christmas!" He looked so sad that Lily reached up and threw her arms around him in a big hug, he was getting so tall that her head hardly reached his shoulder anymore.

"I'll write remember, I promised."

Will just smiled sadly and planted a quick kiss on the top of her head before letting her go and waving goodbye for the last time until Christmas.

***

Diagon Alley.

The home of robes, books, quills, pets, cafés, and last but definitely not least my friend, the start of Sixth year and all the girls swooning over us once more.

At least, that's what Sirius Black told James Potter as the two of them, now both 16, entered Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, this is how life should be." Sirius sighed as he pushed James through the opening in the brick wall in front of them.

James laughed at Sirius as they stared down Diagon Alley. With less than two days until the start of the term the place was thriving with students and their parents shopping desperately for school supplies.

The shop windows were crammed with products and advertisements and colourful umbrellas outside the cafes filled the small street with life.

"Right so we need to go to Flourish and Blotts for the books." James listed.

"And Madame Malkin's for your school uniform, I can't believe how much you've grown over the summer! You're almost as tall as me!" Sirius pouted.

James ignored him and continued, "Then Quality Quidditch, because we both need more Broom wax and I wanted to see if I could get some Quidditch armour."

"Don't forget a few chocolate supplies as well; we need something to survive on before our first Hogsmede weekend."

"And we've already got all the prank material we bought from Gambol and Japes packed away haven't we?"

"Sure do. I think that's about it." Sirius turned to grin at James, his tangle of shoulder length black hair flopping over his face. "Now let's go get 'em."

Sirius eagerly bounded on into the third shop on the right, Quality Quidditch Supplies. The latest models of Broom were displayed at the Shop front with crowds of people peering at them and children begging their parents to let them have one. The shop was also, unfortunately for them, crammed full of boys and men alike in their love for the sport. The two boys managed to squeeze pass a large Ravenclaw Seventh year and tried to make their way to the 'Broom Care' section.

"Black! Potter!" a girl from the year below at Hogwarts them greeted them excitedly, appearing from behind her two older brothers.

"Scott!" they beamed back, delighted to see the Gryffindor chaser again.

"How's the Quidditch practice been?" James asked, interested to know if his team mate had progressed in her playing.

"Great actually, the Tutshill Tornadoes have even showed interest in signing me when I leave in two years and my father even took me to the Quidditch stadium in Exmoor to watch the Falmouth Falcons vs. Chudley Cannons match!"

"Really! That's amazing."

"Yeah! Well I'll see you guys at school then, I've got to go get some more quills for the year. Have fun!"

She bounded off; surprisingly nimbly for such a lanky girl, and Sirius and James continued on to buy some Broom wax, Quidditch Armour and Flying Goggles.

Across the road was Madame Malkin's, bound to be full of excited First Years being measured up for their school uniforms. Sirius pushed through the door first causing a little twinkling sound to chime even though there was no bell in sight. The inside smelled of lavender and a guitar was softly playing its own music in the corner.

"Looking good, Marcia!" Sirius called to a girl modelling a short blue dress before a mirror causing her to blush and look away quickly.

"Emily these trousers are too small!" complained another girl to her friend as she emerged from the changing rooms trying to do up the buttons on a pair of flares. She caught sight of Sirius and squealed, "Why didn't you tell me Sirius Black was here," she hissed, probably distressing over the fact that Sirius would think she was fat.

James chuckled, "You haven't lost you effect on women that's for sure."

"Mister Black, Mister Potter," Madame Malkin, a young woman with a curvy figure and a tight red dress, came up to them, "What can I do for you Gentlemen?"

"Hey Eva." James greeted her by her first name which, although usually would cause her to frown, seemed to please her. "I need some new school robes. It's these damn growth hormones, my trousers all seem to be flapping around my ankles." He grinned.

"Certainly, follow me; we'll just get you measured up." She led him over to a quieter corner of the shop and produced a tape measure whilst Sirius wandered off to flirt with the female population of the store.

Once James had paid for a new shirt, jumper and trousers he rejoined Sirius who was doing his best to make one poor girl faint.

"No really," he was saying, blatantly staring at the girl's chest, "That shirt looks perfect on you. I like it."

James smirked as the girl held onto a clothes rack to stop herself from swooning there and then.

"Come on Sirius, we still have to get all those books."

"Okay, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then sweetie, until then…" he reached for her hand and pressed it to his lips in a very suave manner. The girl's knees buckled and she just managed to catch herself before she fell.

Sirius had to be the biggest flirt in all Hogwarts. To avoid the girl completely keeling over dead James grabbed Sirius by his collar and dragged him out of the shop.

"She was nice, what was her name?"

"I dunno, Holly or Haley I think." James replied, "She's a Hufflepuff fourth year."

"Oh, that's not too young for me is it?"

"Already writing the list of girls your going to date this year?"

"Efficient and forward thinking that's me."

"A hopeless Ladies man, more like."

"Watch it or I'll keep all the Chocolate Frogs to myself."

"Go on, I'll just take Remus'."

"Fine, do that."

"I will."

"Go on then, just don't complain to me when Moony goes into one of his moods."

It was bickering that they entered Flourish and Blotts where there was a much quieter atmosphere as frustrated students searched fruitlessly through endless shelves for the many books they would need for the following year.

"What do we need then?" Sirius asked.

"Umm…" James searched his pockets for the book list. "Damn it! I can't find it! I think I've lost it!"

Sirius shook his own head and playfully smacked James', "You're hopeless. We'll just have to ask someone." Sirius glanced around for anyone in their year that might have the book list with them.

He saw a group of three girls trying to tackle a book that was determined to float to the ceiling into a bag. "Them." He pointed at them for James, "They're in our year right? Gryffindor too, if I remember right?"

James looked over at the group of girls. One was small and pale with long dark hair plaited neatly in two long braids. The other, who holding the bag open, was much better looking with Italian features and shoulder length wavy brown hair.

The third girl however caught his eyes more then the others. She had flame red, curly to the extent of frizzy hair that was clearly hampering her efforts to get the book in the bag and stone white skin covered in a sprinkling of cute freckles.

The book suddenly shot upwards out of the girls grip towards the ceiling. James took this as his cue and easily reached up and grabbed a firm hold of the book, placing it inside the bag before it could escape again.

"Thanks." The Italian girl said without even looking at him and turned back to her friends.

"Wait, it's Rachelle right?" the girl looked back towards him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. What do you want Potter, Black?" she looked slightly surprised that they were talking to her and glanced uncertainly at her friends behind her.

"We were wondering if you had a book list we could borrow?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, sure. We've just finished, thank Merlin. I can't stand shopping a moment longer. Who has it?" She turned to the red haired girl for the list.

"Oh." The girl rummaged in her many coat pockets for the slip of parchment. She found it and held it out; it was neatly folded in half. James took it and his fingers brushed against hers for a second before she dropped her hand. The touch sent a jolt of electricity down his arm and he jerked his head up to meet her green eyes. She was pretty, why could he only vaguely remember seeing her before? He would have to remember to put her on his list of people to date this year. If only he could remember her name.

"Thanks. Erm, Lottie?"

The girl, who until that moment had seemed tolerant of his presence if not completely happy with it, suddenly scowled and snatched the piece of paper back, neatly tearing it in four and throwing the pieces on the ground. She spun on her heel and marched out of the shop.

"Lily!" Rachelle shouted shocked with her friend's behaviour.

James' hand stayed in the same place as if still holding the list. Lily, he thought as he watched her disappear into the crowds, so that was her name

***

**AN: **So there it was, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if it was good/bad and if I should continue. Your reviews will be much appreciated!

Luthie x


	2. Chapter 2

**Dysfunctional**

A big thank you goes to my beta; this would be rubbish without her.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. is to Harry Potter : I am to fanfiction

**Chapter 2**

"It is so good to be back!" Rachelle exclaimed loudly as she dumped her suitcases down on Platform 9 ¾ and held her arms out expectantly towards Mattie and Lily. Both girls obligingly threw their arms around her in a hug as if it had been years since they last saw each other, not only the other day. "I can't wait for this year -"

"Nor can the train!" Lily cut her off, "It leaves in less than a minute, hurry up and get your cases on board."

"Geez, alright." Rachelle picked up one suitcase whilst Lily and Mattie struggled with the other one which seemed to weigh more than a baby killer whale. "Term's not even started yet and you're already on my back!" She grinned. Lily rolled her eyes.

As soon as they stepped into the carriage, the doors closed behind them and they shuffled down the corridor to find their compartment.

"This one." Mattie opened the door to the compartment that her and Lily had previously claimed and heaved Rachelle's case behind her into it, Rachelle following behind.

Just as they had got comfortable there was a loud bang that startled the three girls, followed by the sound of a compartment door slamming open and someone stumbling out cursing. Rachelle was just about to open the door and stick her head out to see what all the fuss was about when someone crashed into it causing the door to rattle violently and the light fitting to swing dangerously from the ceiling. The person, still leaning against the door let out a deep chuckle. "That the best you got Snivellus?" they said and there was a flash of light as another curse was sent flying down the corridor. The person who lent against the door laughed again and disappeared off down the train, the sound of feet thudding after him as he was pursued.

Rachelle turned back, eyebrows raised. "Well I sure am glad that I'm not a prefect. You two are going to have your hands full; it looks like the marauders still haven't matured." Mattie and Lily groaned at the thought of a whole year having to deal with the four boys while Rachelle wiggled her eyebrows. "Well, mentally at least, physically…"

Mattie ignored her and turned to Lily, saying, "Do you think we should go out there and stop them?"

She considered it briefly. "No. I'm sure someone else will. Besides," her eyes darkened, "it's not as if they'll listen to me – I mean, they don't even know my name!"

"Aw, come on Lily," Rachelle cooed, "I'm sure he does really. It was probably just a slip of the brain, easily done," she defended him.

"This is Potter we're talking about; the fact that he even has a brain is debatable," Mattie pointed out. "Although I still think that your reaction was a bit OTT."

"OTT?" Lily spluttered. "That boy has been in the same year and house as me for the last four years and he doesn't even know my name!"

"As I said; this is Potter. And he doesn't know my name either I bet."

"But he knows Rachelle's." Lily frowned.

"Jealous?" Rachelle quipped.

"Yes!" Rachelle raised her eyebrows in alarm. "Not because of him, well - yes because of - but what I mean is that -," Lily flustered, "everybody notices you because you're so pretty and no one ever notices a plain girl with hair that looks like it been statically charged!"

"Lily, you are not plain," Rachelle stated in an annoyingly matter of fact tone.

Lily was about to argue that point when their compartment door was opened. The three girls looked up to see a boy from the year above them standing there.

"Oh, I'm very sorry," he quickly apologised. "Wrong compartment." He almost turned to leave them when he stopped as if he had suddenly noticed who was sitting in the compartment. "Oh." His hand shot up to rub the back of his neck. "Hi Lily." He smiled at her.

Slightly stunned that he knew even who she was let alone he was even speaking to her she stuttered a reply, "Um, hi Charlie."

He looked away from her quickly and she thought that she saw his cheeks flush with colour but it could have just been the light. "I'll see you around then." He said and closed the compartment door to walk on further down the train.

The moment she was certain he was out of earshot Rachelle let out a squeal, "Lily! I didn't know you knew Charlie Reed!"

"Well, I don't really."

"But he just said hi to you!"

"I know," Lily said in a dazed kind of way.

"He is rather cute, Lily," Mattie added, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Cute?" Rachelle practically screamed, "He is a first class hottie!" Mattie rolled her eyes at Lily, knowing full well that Rachelle was about to give them a lecture on exactly why Charlie was a first class hottie. "One, he is in the year above; older men are more experienced and therefore much more of a catch! Two, he's the smartest guy in the whole of seventh year and is most probably head boy this year! Then three, have you even looked at him?"

"Yes." Lily sighed. "Look, I don't know why you're getting so excited, he just said hi."

"'Just said hi'? I'll have you know that he said 'I'll see you around' as well. Understand that Lily? He wants to spend more time with you!"

"No he doesn't. He was just being polite," Lily insisted.

"Rachelle has a point. He could have just walked past you without saying anything; he must like you in some form, even if it is only as a friend," Mattie pointed out.

"Exactly my point Mattie, friends. Charlie would never like me in that way," Lily said, somewhat sadly.

"But you want him to?"

"Well, yes, I mean no-" Lily stuttered.

"Oh I see, you still fancy that friend of yours, don't you?"

"What? Who?" Lily asked puzzled.

"That muggle boy, William or whatever his name is."

"Will? No way! I mean, we're just friends."

"Well you're certainly pretty friendly, the way you go on about him." Rachelle sat back in her seat, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Come off it Rachelle, you know I'd tell you if I liked him."

"Really? Promise?"

"Of course, silly!" Lily grinned at her.

"So you would tell me if you fancied Charlie Reed too?"

Lily simply smiled out of the window and didn't say a word.

"I think that's a definite yes, she does, Rachelle,"

Rachelle squealed with delight and launched herself at Lily from across the compartment. "I knew it! You two are going to make such a sweet couple! It's like fate-"

"Hang on a minute. I hardly even know the guy, and I don't think that he's got the same plans for me as you do. Can you just calm it down a touch, okay?" Lily pleaded, knowing how Rachelle had a tendency to get carried away with things – especially when boys were concerned.

"Fine." Rachelle pouted but, although she stopped talking, there was still a twinkle in her eye, a sure sign that she was making plans.

Lily shook her head and watched the scenery rush past. She wished Rachelle wouldn't go on like that. It wasn't that she didn't like Charlie; quite the opposite in fact: she didn't want Rachelle getting her hopes up. After all, what would a smart, good-looking Ravenclaw want with a quiet, red-headed Gryffindor? He was also really good at Quidditch too; she'd heard that he was offered a place on the Ravenclaw Team every year but he turned it down because he needed to concentrate on his studies. He seemed like the perfect man for her: sensible, hardworking and polite too. But she doubted that she was even half way good enough for him.

***

"And then, she ripped it up right in front of his face and stormed out!" Sirius finished laughing. "You should have been there!"

I sat staring stubbornly out of the window with the foulest look I could muster on my face. Remus and Peter who were sat opposite were both laughing along with Sirius. So much for mates. "It is not funny guys. She wounded me."

"You did forget her name," Remus pointed out. As if that made it better!

"Yeah, well it's an easy mistake to make. Why should I know who she is anyway? I don't think I've even seen the girl before."

"Because she's in the same house and year as you and has been for the last five years," Peter pointed out.

"What, no she hasn't!" I exclaimed in disbelief. Believe me - I'd have noticed if she was.

Remus just nodded at me. "She has, James, just because you only notice girls that you've put on your list to date-"

"Hey! I don't actually have one of them, that is Sirius." Well, I don't write mine down on parchment anyway so I don't think it should count.

"You ought to pay more attention to people; it's plain rude that you don't even know her name," Sirius decided. I gave him my special glare – the one with the squinty eyes.

"I bet none of you know her either." I had to defend myself somehow.

"Lily Evans: red head, top in our year at Charms," Remus said.

"Friends with Rachelle Phelps and Mattie Brooks," Peter added.

"And strongly dislikes our friend Mr Prongs here," Sirius finished.

I groaned, "Okay, okay, I get the picture. I'm unobservant." Remus looked pointedly at me to go on and, under his werewolf gaze, I had no choice but to admit it: "I'm only interested in girls I find attractive." Remus still stared at me, I tried to resist but cracked after two seconds. "Alright, I'm shallower than Sirius!" Damn Moony!

"No one is that shallow mate." Sirius winked at me.

I slid down in my seat. "Look, I screwed up. Can we just forget about this whole event, please?"

"Temporarily." Remus grinned. "I've a feeling it may crop up every now and again."

In other words, it was to be used as blackmail.

Remus looked at his watch and sighed. "Sorry guys, gotta go to the prefect meeting now. See you back here."

Sirius pulled a face at the word prefect. "Look at the boy. Give him a badge and responsibilities and he thinks he rules the world."

Suddenly realising the time too Peter shot up out of his seat. "Where in the wizarding world has the food trolley got to? I should probably go find out…" without a backwards glance at us, he followed Moony out of the room. Typical Wormtail, always thinking about food. Very well then, I shall have to carry out my plan minus one accomplice.

"You know what Padfoot, my friend?" I ask the only remaining person.

"As in the guy who perfected the steam train?" he answered me very seriously.

Huh?

"No… I meant that I think Remus is getting a tad too prefect-y for my liking. I think he needs reminding that he is at heart, truly a marauder."

"Oh right. And how do you suppose we do that?" That's more like it, he's on the same wave length as me now.

"I happen to have some stink pellets in my pocket. They are rather heavy. I'd hate to have to carry them around all day. If only I could dispose of them somehow…"

We grinned at each other and silently – with expert timing – rose from our seats to unleash hell on the unsuspecting prefects.

***

Lily and Mattie arrived in the prefects' carriage to find many other students already there looking either bored or anxious. They shuffled around the edge, trying to find someone they knew to speak to. Just as Mattie spotted Angie Taylor, a Hufflepuff who she had sat next to in charms last year, the girls found themselves cornered by someone else instead.

"Hey ladies." It was none other than Remus Lupin. They stared up at him blinkingly. What was happening these days? Did they have a big sign over their heads suddenly that said 'Marauders, come and talk to us'?

"I heard about what happened in Flourish and Blots. I apologise for James' behaviour. He's a bit of an idiot."

"A bit?" Lily scoffed under her breath, apparently not quiet enough because Remus raised his eyebrows at her. Lily promptly looked down at the floor.

"Apology accepted." Mattie spared Lily from her embarrassment. "As Lily said earlier, she's sure he didn't mean it." Lily was about to protest but a sharp nudge from Mattie's elbow shut her up.

"As forgiving as you are, he doesn't deserve it. I'm afraid he's confessed to not even knowing of your existence." Lupin smiled at them, sheepishly.

Lily felt her fists clenching at this but was luckily prevented from saying anything by a loud cough.

"Okay guys, quieten down a bit. I know it's boring but I have to tell you some stuff." The students stopped their chatter and they all looked up to see who it was that had spoken. As Rachelle had guessed, it was none other than Charlie Reed; their new head boy. "Please sit down." He gestured to the seats around the compartment. Lily took a seat between Remus and Mattie. "I'd firstly like to just say congrats on all being prefects this year, and condolences that you've got me as Head Boy and I'm going to work you all to the bone." He smiled shyly at them. "As you may or may not know my name is Charlie Reed, I'm in Ravenclaw and this next to me is your esteemed Head Girl Marci Quinn who's in Slytherin." The tall blonde girl next to him waved.

"Hi everyone. As Charlie said, I'm Marci, hello! As prefects this year we're expecting you to work hard, to follow the rules and to help persuade everyone else follow them as well. That means you guys are going to be doing patrols in the evenings, be expected to attended school events and help organize them, attend monthly prefect meetings and supervise detentions. You have the power to deduct points and hand out detentions but be warned; with power comes responsibility and if you abuse your powers as prefects you will have the privilege taken away from you." She glared at them all as if to make her point. "But on a lighter note you all get to use the prefects' bathroom which is-"

Marci stopped mid-sentence, her mouth open and her nose wrinkled up in disgust. All the other prefects had the exact same expressions on their faces as the terrible smell reached their noses. The students simultaneously looked down at the floor to see, at Marci's feet, a stink pellet.

***

After a short interlude in which we decided that Snape needed to be reminded that hair can in fact be washed, Sirius and I arrived at the Prefects Carriage to see the last of the prefects going in. Under the cover of my invisibility cloak we sneaked in after them. The room was quite crowded and it required a lot of nifty footwork, even if I do say so myself, to avoid them all.

Stink Pellets in one hand, wand in the other we waited until both the head boy and girl had spoken before, sensing that this was the opportune moment, chucking the stink pellets at the feet of the Slytherin Girl.

Her face! She couldn't have looked more disgusted if she's just eaten one of Filch's socks! The other prefects didn't look too happy either. They'd just realised what was happening.

I felt Sirius shaking with silent laughter beside me, it was contagious, I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from bursting out with laughter.

By this point, the prefects were scrambling over themselves to get out of the room, which stank something rotten. Sirius and I had put a locking charm on the door though, so their attempts to get out were fruitless. That Reed boy was trying to yell at them to shut up but I don't think they were listening. In my mind that shows bad leadership Reedy boy, so ha.

What Sirius and I hadn't counted on was that the mass of jostling prefects. We were in danger of being knocked off our feet when somebody yelled: "I think I'm gonna puke!" and there was a sudden surge of pupils.

I was knocked of my feet in a flurry of red, the cloak pulled off me but still covering Sirius. I landed on the floor of the compartment loudly with someone on top of me.

"You!" said person shouting in my face as they scrambled off me.

Taking in her furious expression and red hair I saw it was none other than; "Evans!"

"Oh, so NOW you know my name!" Most people had stopped their frantic search for an exit by now and were gathering round us, I had no idea where Sirius had go to.

"What! That was so not my-" I started but she cut me off.

"You set off these stink pellets didn't you?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "How dare you come into a meeting you weren't invited to and disrupt it like this! This is the precise reason you weren't made a prefect!"

"What? Because I know how to have a bit of fun?" I couldn't help myself.

"Because you're an immature prat!" she screeched. "Now unlock these doors, immediately!"

I cocked an eyebrow, she was trying to give _me_ orders; now that would never do. "You're forgetting something." I threw her my cheekiest grin but, if anything, her scowl deepened and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Suddenly, her wand was at my throat, "Open the door. Please." She smiled mockingly at me.

"Geez, okay already." Stupid girl; spoiling all of my fun. I mean, who pulls out their wand because someone's dropped a couple of stink pellets?

I unlocked the door and could practically feel the breeze from all the prefects rushing past us, frantic for breathable air.

Once everyone was out, Lily lowered her wand. Her eyes returned to their normal shape but her mouth was still set in a firm line. I knew I should probably have turned her hair blue or something as a way of punishment for spoiling our bit of fun but I hesitated, there was something about her - she just looked so fiery when she was angry.

She turned to march out of the room but I stopped her. "Hey Evans." She looked back.

"What Potter?"

"What are you doing next weekend?"

"I beg your pardon?" she said as if I'd just told her I'd kissed Snape.

"You. Next weekend. What are you doing?" I said slowly.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Her eyes were narrowing again.

"Maybe." I flashed her my cheeky grin again, the one all the girls fall for.

"In your dreams." She almost laughed. I almost keeled over dead. No one turns me down, especially not after I pull the Potter Charm on them.

"What! Why not?" I demanded.

"Because you're James Potter! You're…" she spluttered, seemingly at a loss of words of how to describe me. "You're dysfunctional!"

And there wasn't much I could say to that.

***

_A/N: I tried writing the parts focusing on James in first person, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know whether it worked or not and if I should continue it or revert back to third person._

_Remember: Reviewers get cookies!_

_Luthie x_


End file.
